


Repercussions

by Erdi99



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdi99/pseuds/Erdi99
Summary: A mission in Somali changed Ranger. PTSD shows its ugly head and breaks the marriage of Ranger and Steph. Will they get back together? BabeI have posted this before on fanfiction.net under Erdi99 and on fictionpad under fanfictionfanatic





	1. Chapter 1

**Steph's POV**

"We can't keep doing this" I state as watch him get dressed in the darkness.

"Babe" He responds, which can mean about a billion things. I used to be good at reading into his one word answers, but tonight I am not sure what he means by it, especially since I can't see his face.

"Ranger, I can't do this anymore. It hurts and I need you to stay away." I tell him honestly and I am surprised that no tears appear.

"You met someone" He states flatly.

"Yes" I simply answer and draw the sheets over my breasts. There is no need to deny it. Ranger knows everything. I assume he has been keeping his taps on me, since he left a year ago. When he comes back to Trenton every 4 weeks, he appears on my door step the night he gets to town, only to leave right after he had an orgasm.

In the beginning it made me think he still wanted to be with me, that it was his way of trying to patch things up, that he needed me, but now after almost a year of separation I know that he isn't trying to get back with me, he is just here for the amazing sex.

"What? You are not even going to deny it?" He nearly shouts, which shocks the heck out of me. Ranger never raised his voice atme, which used to infuriate me, and now that he did I can only stare at him in shock.

"There is no use to deny it…I know that you probably have the guys follow me for protection or to check up on me…So why should I make the effort to lie, just so you can call me out on it?" I ask after a few minutes of silence, during which we just stared at each other.

The clouds in front of the moon disappear and the moon light is shining into my room, making me able to see his face, which is blank but his eyes speak for what he can't voice out loud. He is hurt and angry and something else that I can't quite decipher. There is no need for me to call him out on it, to shout at him to tell me what he feels, because I have been trying that for almosttwo years now and nothing comes ever of it.

"I will stay away" He finally agrees with a nod and finishes to get dressed.

"I contacted a Lawyer, who will draw up the divorce papers…You should have them within the next week" I inform him, as he is just about to walk out of my bedroom door. He stills mid-step for a second, before he leaves without uttering another word.

The pain in my chest is nearly unbearable, but once again, to my surprise, no tears appear. Maybe I am all cried out.

I quickly get out of bed, strip the sheets of the bed and put new bedclothes on it, like I have been doing every time he left. I can't sleep surrounded by his smell anymore. It makes my heart ache and the spot between my legs dripping wet. If I keep the sheet on, I don't get out of bed the next morning, because I only want to be surrounded by him.

Two years ago Ranger came back from his last mission as different man. I tried to get him to talk, Bobby tried to get him to talk and even the best Therapist in the entire US tried to get him to talk, but he didn't talk.

As months went by, his nightmares got worse and he showed all kinds signs of PTSD. One night, I woke up and found him pointing a gun at my head. He thought I was the enemy and I made a run for the bathroom scared, after I couldn't get through to him. He kept yelling at me in some weird language.

Thankfully I had grabbed my cell phone on the way and I was able to call the guys, who got to me, before Ranger could kick the door in. Thank god for reinforced doors and door frames, which Ranger put in after we renovated the apartment _. 'It's just in case someone manages to get past all our defences and decides to come after you up here. We will get to them before they get though this!'_  Ranger had said back then.

After that he withdrew even more. Ranger moved into an apartment on 4, so he wouldn't endanger me again.

One year later, I couldn't stand it anymore. I moved out. I know it sound horrible, but I tried  _everything_. I met with Doctors, read countless of books and magazines about PTSD just to find a way to help him, but nothing did.

As I quit working at Rangemen and moved out of the Building, Ranger left for Miami. Tank informed me a couple of weeks later that he wouldn't be back, except for Branch inspections. I cried for about two days straight and didn't eat for about 4 days. I couldn't keep anything down.

For me that meant the end of life with Ranger, life with the man I love.

A couple of months ago I met Dr. Martin Fletcher, a veterinarian. He asked me out as I brought Rex in for an appointment. I said yes and we have had a few dinners together since. We just enjoy our time together; it's a companionship of some sorts, because we both are lonely.

* * *

 

**Ranger's POV**

I watch as her light turns on and she starts to strip down her bed. As if she tries to get rid of the evidence that I was ever there.Maybe so her new man wouldn't find out about this.

I wait until her light turns off again, before I walk down the driveway of her house and back to my car. Once I sit in my Cayenne I pick up the file on Martin Fletcher. He is 40, veterinarian and his wife died six months ago of cancer. On paper he sounds like a good guy. His credit history is good and he never committed a crime.

I don't like him, even though I have never met him.

I quickly throw the file back into the passenger seat and point my car towards Haywood.

' _I contacted a Lawyer, who will draw up the divorce papers…You should have them within the next week'_

That is on repeat in my mind until I reach Rangemen. I have been waiting for her to do so for the past year. Frankly, I amsurprised that she waited this long.

As much as it pains me, it's better for her. She doesn't need a fucked up husband, who points a gun at her while she is sleeping or tries to kick in the door of the bathroom, while she is in it. Stephanie deserves better and I shouldn't have married her in the first place.

I have seen too much and my demons were bound to catch up with me or I could have been killed in action. So I knew going in that this was never going to be the happily ever after marriage, even though I thought so in the beginning.

As she finally called it quits with the cop, we got together. It was great and it was perfect. Then Somalia happened and it went all downhill from there.

I shake my head to get rid of the images that are threatening to overtake my brain. I need to concentrate on the road and not the shithole that is Somalia.

I park my car in the usual spot and walk right up to the gym; I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. As I step in, I discover my business partners and friends sitting there, waiting for me.

"He finally shows up" Tank says and motions for me to get closer. He looks like as if he hasn't been to bed yet.

"What is this? Have you guys nowhere better to be?" I growl as I step closer.

"Oh believe me I do" Tank replies.

"Then get the fuck out of the gym and leave me in piece" I retort angrily and move over to where the wrist warps are lying. I have been constantly in an angry, ready to fight kinda mood, since my last mission and it got worse as Steph moved out.

"Good…you will need that" Les remarks and which makes me turn around to look at him.

"You are going to step in a ring with me?" I say and raise an eyebrow in question. Les is good, but I can still beat my cousin anyday on the mats.

"Each one of us is going to. This shit has gone on long enough, Ranger" Bobby tells me and in that moment the gym door opens and Hector strolls in. He is only wearing his gym shorts and his knives in his hands. "Si…he is right" Hec says and nods towards Bobby.

"I really don't like to call this an intervention, because people supposed to talk and read from letters they wrote to the person and not physically fight the person…but you fucked up Soldier…so this is your intervention Rangemen Style" Tank informs me. I assume he wouldn't have participated if this would have involved a lot of talking; he always was a little word shy.

"You have got to be kidding me" I mutter and wrap up my other hand.

"We are worried about you. Antonio in Miami has been giving me regular updates and he says you barely sleep, work like a dog and go at the punching bags like there is no tomorrow. Something needs to happen, you can't go on like this" our company medic enlightens me.

"And what needs to happen in your humble opinion?" I snarl and take of my shirt and boots off.

"1) Talk about what happened in Somalia; 2) admit that you miss Steph…and yes we know that you have been going to see here every time you get to town…" Bobby counts up on his fingers.

" **That is none of your business** " I roar, which would have made lesser men squirm, but these four guys have known me most of my life and they don't even blink an eye at my outburst. "Besides I won't go to see here anymore…she filed for divorce." Those words leave a bitter taste in my mouth and I find it hard to breathe.

Les walks over and pushes my head between my knees until I get my breathing back under control, much like I did it to Steph countless of times.

"Get up Soldier" Tank growls and I do as I am told. May as well get this over with, I know I won't be getting out of the gym before every one of my friends tried to beat my ass.

I am not surprised that Tank is the first one to meet me on the mats. My best friend is the only one who is a little better than me on the Matts, but I will never admit that out loud. I assume he is going to tire me out, to make it a little easier for the other guys.

The first blow to my face hits me by surprise. I didn't pay attention to his left hook and before I knew it he managed to hit me square on the cheek. He follows it up with blows to my ribs and back. I finally manage to take two steps back to get away from his swinging fist, but he follows me and keeps up the pace.

Soon enough Bobby steps into the ring, then Les and Hector is last. He is using his blades and I have a hard time blocking all his attacks.

In the end he manages to get me into a choke hold with a blade dangerously close to my throat. "I give up" I tap on the ground multiple times and Hector takes his sweet time to let go off me. I am sure I will have some nice bruises around my neck to show off tomorrow.

I fall back onto the mat and stare at the ceiling, with my friends sitting close by.

"There were these Nonnes in Somalia…" I swallow hard as the memories trying to draw me back to that place. "And these Orphaned children…It's not like I haven't seen this before, I mean we all encountered them as we were in Brazil, or other fucked up parts of the world…" My rambling won't make sense to them, so I take a moment to gather my thoughts, before I speak again.

"We were looking for Salmo Dalmar and we came across this Village, full of Nonnes and children. We were hiding in the bushes as we heard gun shots…"

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

" _Ranger" my second in command, Riker, points towards the tree line at the edge of the village. "Dalmar's men!"_

" _He can't be far then" Felix mutters. "He is never far from his men!"_

" _Alright…Riker…team two approach from the east, team one will fall behind Dalmar's men in the west." I order and receive 'copy that' in return._

_BOOM_

_Very close to our location a grenade explodes and we all scramble for cover. It takes a moment for the dust to settle, but through our earpieces I hear that every one of my team is still alive._

_I leading Team one down the hill as we hear screams. Women and kids screaming with everything they got, just before a shot rings through the air and the screaming stops._

_While we were hiking through the bush, Dalmar's men managed to gain ground and we have to pick up the pace to catch up. If Team two encounters them before we are in position, it could end deadly for them._

_I suddenly hear a single click and as I look back I see Felix standing rooted to a spot with his eyes wide. "Shit" I mutter and bring the Team to a hold._

" _You gotta go on…" Felix automatically says as I approach. "You and I both know there is no way off this landmine…take this and bring it to my family." He pulls his dog tags from beneath his uniform, mindful not to shift his weight too much, and hands them to me._

_I silently take them off him, because I know that we won't be able to get him of the mine, without risking the mission to fail. We are right in enemy territory and they could get the drop on us anytime. "It was an honour serving with you, Soldier" I salute him and turn around. I can't let myself get emotional now. I have a Team that counts on me to stay focused._

_The other soldiers take a moment to say their goodbyes, before we move on. "I will make it count" I hear Felix call after us. The landmine goes off ten minutes later, just as we reach the first row of bungalows._

"You didn't have a choice, but to leave him there…you know that right?" Tank questions softly.

"I know. Didn't make it any easier" I reply and let myself drift back into the memory.

" _NOO…Noo please…don't…" Bang…Bang. I flinch as I look into the dead Nonne's eyes. Dalmar's men have them kneeling in a row in the town square, asking questions before shooting them._

_One Nonne struggles against the man's hold and her black veil comes of her head, revealing her hair. Steph_ _**…No that cannot be right. My babe is thousands of miles away from this place, safely tucked away in Trenton, probably causing mayhem while catching her skips…This cannot be her!** _

" _Lieutenant…?" Riker questions through my earpiece, making me realize I spaced out for a minute. I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart._

" _Report" I reply._

" _Got eyes on Dalmar. He is about a click from our location" Riker responds._

" _Stay frosty. If he moves too close, shoot him. We are moving in from the west, through town." I reply._

_Suddenly there is another gun shot and as I look up I see the woman with the brown curls lying dead on the floor, with blood pooling around her body._ _**NOOOO BABE!** _

"And well then I killed that bastard, at least that's what my Team told me I did. I can't remember much after that gunshot, killing that Nonne…I thought they had killed her and in that moment I realized that Steph would never be safe unless she was done with me" I conclude and a tear rolls down my cheek, which I quickly wipe away.

"This doesn't explain you nightmares. What else happened?" Bobby probes.

"Dalmar managed to get passed Team two. We followed his trail which led us further into the jungle. We got pinned down, held capture and they played Russian roulette with us." I answer honestly.

"You say as if that wasn't such a big deal" Hector points out.

"In my mind I thought Steph was dead and even though I had a close look at that Nonne's face, I couldn't convince myself of otherwise. I was done with the world, I could have died right then and there and it wouldn't have mattered" I carefully sit up and wince as I can feel my ribs disagreeing with my movement.

"And as I came home and discovered that she in fact was alive, I couldn't shake that image. Every time I looked at her I saw that dead woman. I need her but I can't keep her around. The new guy will be able to make her happier than I ever will."

"Why weren't we informed about this?" Tank questions confused. "If you were taken, your CO would have informed us."

"It was a CIA OP. You know how they love to deny all involvement." I tell him with a pointed look. "They would have let us die, if we hadn't managed to get out ourselves."

"You need to get help and you need to get your woman back. She loves you or she would have divorced your ass long time ago." Les says and throws a towel at me.

"What happened on 7…it won't go away. What if I kill her next time?" I shout and stand abruptly, despite my body telling me not to move.

"You won't…." Tank starts up but I interrupt him.

"Yes I would. I am capable of it and now I am done talking about this. We are getting divorced, that's the end of it" I growl and limp towards the gym doors.

"Let me at least look you over. I promise I won't utter a word." Bobby calls after me and I only nod my head.

Turns out, Bobby not talking is far worse, than him talking. The looks he shoots me speak a thousand words and I would take his punches over his silence any day.

* * *

 

**Two weeks later**

I look at the top left corner of the envelope and my heart stops a beat.  **'Johnson & Johnson, Divorce Attorneys'** it says right there.

_She is really doing it. She is giving me what I want. She is letting me go._

I quickly open the papers and inspect them. She wants nothing. Not a cent of my fortune, not even a piece of the company or any of the houses which I put in both our names, long before we even got together.

Nothing.

And yet it feels like she is taking everything.

My heart starts beating rapidly, my breathing is short and I feel my inner demon coming to the surface.

"FUCK" I shout and bring my fists down onto my glass office desk. The glass breaks into a million pieces and my hands dripping of blood, but I can't feel a thing in my rage.

* * *

 

I pry my eyes open and discover that I am in the Medical Ward of Rangeman Miami. Two guys are standing guard outside andAntonio is sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. I try to get up, but the restraints they put around my wrists are keeping me from doing so.

"Untie me…right this second" I growl, making the Medic look up.

"No…I am under orders." He simply replies and gets up.

"I am your commanding Officer and I am ordering you to untie me or you are fired" I put as much authority into my voice as I canmanage, hoping he will listen to me.

"Do you remember what you did?" Antonio questions and completely ignores my order.

"Yes" I simply answer and lie my head back down onto the pillow, succumbing to my fate. Antonio has been long enough with the company to know that he shouldn't ignore an Order that Bobby issued, and I am sure that this is my friends doing.

"Elaborate" he motions for me to keep on talking, while he is checking my vitals.

"I destroyed my Office" I answer not feeling the least bit sorry.

"Okay, good….We had to use a high dosage Propofol to knock you out. We were afraid that you would harm yourself. Those cuts on your can were deep and you had glass in there. I cleaned the wounds and they should be healed in no time" He explains and I only nod. "You scared the men, Sir." He ads and leaves me with my own thoughts.

I am angry that they thought it was necessary to restrain me.

' _You need help…Please get some help!'_

She said that to me after I pointed the gun at her face. She cried and I couldn't look at her. I put those tears in her eyes and thelook of dismay on her face. Looking at her would mean I needed to acknowledge that I fucked up.

Instead of agreeing with her and letting her help me, I turned my back, grabbed my duffle bag and moved to Level 4.

' _I am moving out…This hurts too much and it is obvious that you don't want me here. I will be gone by the end of the week….Just get some help…Please Ranger.'_

Instead of throwing myself at her mercy, begging her to stay and telling her that I need her like the air to breathe; I didn't even muster up the courage to turn around as she quietly stated that she was leaving. I heard the sadness in her voice and I could hear the quite sobs, from behind the closed office door after she left.

' _I love you…I always will'_

She whispered just as I was about to leave her place. We had sex for the first time that night after she moved out of Rangemen. Her defeated tone should have made me turn around and crawl right back into her bed, but I left like the coward I am. In fear that she would make me talk

Babe only ever had to look at me with her Blue eyes and I would spill my darkest secrets. So for the past two years I barely looked at her, afraid that I would spill what happened. That I'd tell her that I thought she did in Somalis and that it scared me more than the Scrog or Abbaruzzi incidents. I wasn't even that scared as she was falling of that damn bridge into the Delaware.

One thought that kept replaying in my mind for the past two weeks is: She gave up. She gave up on me. She didn't even try.

But thinking back now, Babe did try.

So am I just going to sign those papers and let her go, or am I going to fight for my wife?

* * *

 

**Steph's POV**

_**Four Months Later** _

"Ranger, if you could please call me back…we need to talk…about those divorce papers….well my attorney said you haven't send them back and…well we need them back. I don't want money from your or anything…just can you sign those papers. Thank you" I press the red button to disconnect the call and look at Martin.

"Still nothing?" He questions and sips at his Tea.

"No…Radio silence for the past 4 months. Tank and Greg from Miami said that they forwarded my messages…but nothing." I inform him, lean against the kitchen counter and look at him.

"Maybe you should fly down there and hash it out with him" He suggests and I immediately shake my head. "That maybe the only way, Steph."

"No…No way…" I reply.

"Okay, I gotta go. Gotta get back to my patients" He tells me, with one glance at the clock on the wall. He then walks around the breakfast bar and stops right in front of me. "I will see you on Saturday for Lunch?"

"Yeah, definitely. I am expecting at least some Birthday cake you know" I smile at him. Martin presses a kiss to my cheek and then envelopes me into a big hug. His hugs are almost as good as Ranger's or Tank's.

"See you then" He assures me and walks to the door. I give him a one finger wave and turn around to place his cup into the dishwasher. "Steph…here is someone to see you" Martin calls out and as I round the corner into the hallway, I see Ranger standing in the doorway and Martin slipping past him.

"So you are still alive" I state flatly and walk back into the kitchen, knowing he would follow me.

"Yes I am" Ranger replies from the hallway, as I hear him close the door. I should be angry that I haven't heard anything fromhim in four months, or that he hasn't signed the divorce papers yet. But I am happy to see him. Deep down I was worried about him. I was afraid that he went off the deep end, didn't matter that Tank and Les kept assuring me that he was fine.

I busy myself wiping down the counter and try to keep myself from talking to him. He came to see me; he should start the conversation, preferably with why he is here.

After what seems like an eternity, I have enough and throw down the cloth "What do you want here Ranger?"

"So you and Martin…is it serious?" Ranger asks and puts his hands into his jeans pockets. As per usual he is dressed like a bad ass. He is wearing dark blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Since it is fairly mild outside, I know that thejacket is more to hide his guns, than to keep him warm.

"That is none of your business." I tell him and walk past him into the living room, bumping his shoulder in the process. I sit down in my favourite spot on the couch and turn the TV on.  _What are the chances? Ghostbusters is on._

"It is my business, because you are my wife" He growls and sits down next to me.

"Yes, legally I may be your wife. But otherwise…I am not. Do you have the papers with you and did you sign them?" I know I sound like a bitch, but hey I gotta protect my heart. Just the sight of him makes the walls, which I re-built around it, crumble.

"No…" he answers. "I didn't bring them, because I refuse to sign them."

"Why? I am not taking anything from you nor do I want anything from you." I retort and look at him angrily.

"You took Rex…he is just as much my hamster-son as he is yours" Ranger states. "We need to talk about custody."

"You want custody to Rex?" I ask flabbergasted.  _Has he lost his marbles?_

"Yes…and while we are at it…I want three other things…I want my shirts back, the bed sheets and you" He looks right into my eyes, without his blank face, as he speaks.

"So if I give you all tho…hold on…what did you just say?" Did he just say he wants me back?

"You…I want you back" He simply replies, as if he was counting up his shopping list. "I really don't care about the other two things. The most important one I want back is you."

"Well you are a little too late for that" I laugh harshly and get up. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?" I yell at him and just as he is about to answer, I hold up my right hand to silence him. "You have to be kidding me..." I sigh and run my hands through my hair out of frustration. "I moved out a little over a year ago and you had plenty of time to get me back. And now that I filed for divorce you want me back? Suddenly you decide I am worth your time? Worth to look at again?

And yes I have noticed that you didn't look at me anymore…even as we had sex, you didn't even look me in the eyes. Fuck..." I turn around and look out the window.

I can hear him move closer and then his strong arms wrap around my mid section, pulling me into him. I let out a shuddered breath, as tears starting to pool in my eyes. It feels far too good to be held by him.

"I am sorry Babe..." He almost whispers into my right ear. "I know I have no right to come here and just announce that I want you back, not after what I have put you through...I am so, so sorry Babe." I can hear the sincerity in his voice and my heart melts a little more.

I can feel and hear him take a deep breath, before he starts talking again. "Two years ago on my mission, I saw a woman get shot and she looked like you from afar. She had your brown curls and even her face was similar to yours. I knew you were safely in Trenton but I couldn't help that my minds was playing those images over and over again.

My Team and I were held hostage shortly after that and I didn't care if I lived or died, because in captivity my mind convinced me you were the one who was dead. And without you, my life meant nothing. It was hard as I got back. I should have told you about all of it, I should have gotten help, but I suppose I was too proud for that."

He pauses and swallows hard. And I just hold my breath and wait for him to continue. He is finally opening up to me and I don't want him to stop. So I just keep quiet and listen, all the while tears are pouring down my face.

"I thought you didn't care. That you didn't try to even get me back to my old self. I only realized how much you actually tried, as I was lying in the hospital ward with nothing to do but to think about the last two years." Ranger adds and takes another deep breath. His voice is soft and full of emotion, which makes my stomach tighten and my heart ache, as he talks.

"I got help" He adds and I turn around abruptly.

"You did?" I question with a little disbelieve in my voice, even though hope is rising within me. As he nods I add. "What changed?"

"You send me the divorce papers and didn't ask for a thing. And yet it felt like you were taking everything I own and more." He tells me and looks me right into my eyes. "It made me see, that either I could sign those papers and loose you forever, or just man up and seek treatment...and maybe have another shot at spending the rest of my life with you."

"So you got help?" I question, just to make sure I guess that I have heard right.

"Yes, for the past four months I was a patient in a clinic, which specialised in the treatment of PTSD..." He explains. "Thesymptoms may never go away completely, but the chance that something like the incident on 7 happens again is very, very slim."

"I am glad you got the help you needed...I really am...but..." I start but he silences me by putting his index finger on my lips.

"Let me finish...please?" Ranger says and I only nod as an answer. "Like I said I know, that I don't have a right to just come here and announce that I want you back...and I know that you are with Martin. Just think about giving me another chance, Babe. I love you. I need you. And I don't want to let you go. I promise that I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives if you will have me...think about it okay?"

I nod again and Ranger presses and innocent, but sweet kiss, on my lips. "I will be at Rangemen. Take all the time you need" He whispers into my ear and as I open my eyes, he is already half way through the living room. I lick my lips and taste him on them. How I have missed his kisses, his hugs. I just missed him period.

My heart tells me to run after him and my head reminds me how lost, helpless, angry and sad I felt the last two years. In the end my heart wins the battle.

I make a dash for the front door and throw it open, just as he is about to open his car. "Ranger, wait!"

He pauses mid step and turns around to look at me.

"That is it? You just leave me be with my thoughts, knowing I will over think every last bit of our conversation? Are you insane?" I question as I walk towards him with a small smile on my lips.

"Sometimes I guess I am" Ranger replies, as we are only a few centimetres apart.

"I love you too" I simply tell him just before I close the distance between us and claim his lips. It feels like coming home. Everything is so familiar and yet different. A warm fuzzy feeling is spreading inside of me and I can't help but smile a little as he deepens the kiss.

"What are you going to tell Martin?" my husband questions as we pull apart.

"Martin and I...were never an Item. We developed a great friendship, but that is all" I answer and pull him back in for another kiss.

"Can I take you out tonight? Catch up some more and maybe burn those papers too?" Ranger asks and looks at me. His eyes used to be dark and dead, now they show signs of love and life.

"Yes and yes..." I nod eagerly. I don't want to waste another minute apart from him.

"But before hand I want you to meet somebody..." Ranger says, laces our fingers together and leads me towards the boot of the car. "Meet Diana Prince." He adds and opens his trunk. A beautiful German Sheppard puppy jumps out of it and right into my arms.

"I can't believe you used Wonder Woman's Secret Identity as her name" I state in disbelief, as the puppy licks every inch of my face.

"She reminded me of you as I got her" Ranger draws me closer and pets his dog with a tender smile on his face.

"Seems like Rex is getting a sister" I point out and kiss his cheek. I know we still have so much stuff to iron out between us, but I have a feeling we will be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I did not plan on writing a second chapter, but I couldn't help myself. I hope this turned out to be the right amount of fluff as I intended too

_**Five years later** _

**Steph's POV**

"Alexander Carlos Manoso! Stop pulling at Diana Prince's Tail" I shout across our backyard. The sun has just come up and our three year old son is already far too awake for my liking. He woke me up with sticky, flour covered hands, handing me a plate with half cooked pancakes and a mug half filled with coffee. It was only half full, because he spilled most of it on his way from the kitchen to the bedroom.

All of that is fine, except for the fact that, when I walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, I got the biggest shock of my life. Pancake batter was everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere!

It was dripping from the ceiling and from the handles of the kitchen cupboards, the kitchen top was covered in a mix of pancake batter and coffee, but surprisingly the kitchen stove looked spotless. Sitting, amidst all of that mess, was our four year old daughter Eva, also covered from head to toe in batter.

I inwardly cursed Ranger for showing Eva how to make pancakes on Mother's Day and tried to calm myself. After all they tried to make me breakfast out of the goodness of their hearts. They know, even though these days I am quite good in the kitchen, when Ranger is not home, there is only cereal and toast available for breakfast. I assume they wanted something better this morning.

With a sigh, I opened the door for Diana Prince to get out into the garden and started cleaning up with Eva. Only I didn't notice Alex walking after our Dog and I found him pulling her tail over and over again, five minutes later in the garden.

"Babe" I hear a deep chuckle behind me and sigh as my husband's strong arms wrap around me. He just came back from a take down and I assume he is only here to change his clothes, as he has a date with a new set of recruits later on. "Why does the kitchen look like as if someone threw a grenade into the Pancake Batter?"

"Our kids tried to make breakfast for me" I state matter of factly and before pulling out of his embrace to go and get Alex away from the dog, before Wonder woman decides she has enough and snaps at him.

"I will go and grab him" Ranger says and takes my arm. "You go and help Eva."

As I walk into the kitchen, I find that Eva has climbed on the kitchen counter, drawing palms trees and stick figures into the batter/ coffee mix. Obviously she got tired of being the only one cleaning up.

"Eva" I sigh and hand her the squeegee "I told you, who makes a mess, needs to clean up after herself."

"But Alex made the mess too and he is outside playing" Eva complains.

"Your Brother will be helping too" I tell her. "Now, take the squeegee and push it all towards the end over there, so I can scoop it into the bucket" I add and move to grab the bucket from under the sink.

On my way to the sink, I step onto a slimy substance with my flip flop covered feet and slip. With a loud ' _Thud'_  and ' _Uff'_  I land on the floor, in that moment Eva pushes the batter with the squeegee over the edge and all of it lands on my face and hair.

In the same moment, my husband and son step through the door and our now doubling over laughing at me.

"Haha Mummyyyy" Eva laughs and nearly falls of the counter in the process. Thank God for Rangers quick reflexes, in two big strides he is next to her, keeping her from falling over.

"Babe" He smirks down at me and I close my eyes with a sigh.  _This is not my Morning_!

After taking a long hot shower and Ranger cleaning the kids and the kitchen, we drop Alex off at my Mom's and Eva at Kindergarten together, before Ranger takes me to Rangemen and then drives on to pick up Tank, to relief Monster and Chez from Babysitting the new Rangemen.

* * *

I make my way through the garage and into the big 'Garden' behind Rangemen. Four years ago Ranger improved immensely, by having a dog as his constant companion. Nightmares and Flashbacks were fewer and after going with him to his counselling sessions, everything seemed to get a whole lot of easier for us.

Except when I discovered, that I was pregnant, it got more complicated. Thinking back, I don't even know how I didn't know that Iwas a little over five months pregnant at the time. I had my regular bleeding every month and kept taking the pill, until I had a check-up with my Doctor, who took some blood and then told me a couple of days later the good news.

I always laughed at those people, who exclaimed ' _I didn't know I was pregnant'_ , well now I know it is possible. The Doctor puts it towards the stress I was under, with everything that was happening with Ranger and me. I didn't even start to show until the 6th month or so and I feared that the Baby would be under developed, but the Doctors assured us, that everything was fine.

To say it was a shock, is an understatement. We were only in a dating phase; going on dates, spending quality time with each other and we hadn't even breached the subject of moving in together.

So like I said, things got a little more complicated. Ranger was excited and terrified at the same time and started going to more sessions with his therapist. He wanted to be ready, when the baby arrived.

One Night, after one of those sessions, he came to my place overly excited.

_Flashback_

" _I am going to open a K9 Unit at Rangemen" He states excited, as I open the door for him and Diana Prince._

_He presses a kiss to my cheek and walks past me into the living room, with the Dog hot on his heels. Diana Prince seems to feel the excitement of her owner, as she flaps her tail with just as much enthusiasm. She probably thinks she will get a Dog Cookie or something._

_I gave Ranger a key months ago, but he has yet to use it. This is kind of funny, because he used break into my old apartment all the time._

" _Uhhh...okay" I reply a little confused, close the door and follow him into the living room, where I find him pacing up and down in front of the TV. I have never seen him this excited outside of the Bedroom._

" _You know... it will help all of the guys with their own PTSD issues and if the men are interested, we can get them certified as dog trainers." Ranger says still pacing my living room, before he stops and looks at me. "I have to find out, if the lot behind Rangemen is still available. We can convert that into … RangeDog" He adds and takes out his phone. Diana Prince's, who obviously by now figured that she will not receive anything from her owners excitement, jumps onto 'her Spot' on the couch and I sit down next to her._

" _Ranger…" But as he doesn't listen, I say "Carlos!" His head snaps up and his eyes grow dark. "It's 9PM, money may buy you a lot of things, but I think that calling the Realtor or owner of that vacant lot at 9 PM at night, is not such a good idea."_

" _Yeah you are right...do you have a legal pad somewhere?" He questions, still with his phone in hand._

" _Did you just say I am right?" I ask grinning, as I point towards the couch table where pen and paper are lying right on top of the Baby Books._

" _Don't let it go to your head" He quips with a smile and starts writing._

_End of Flashback_

That night we stayed up all night planning RangeDog, well I tried to stay up with him, but our baby had other plans for me.

As I woke the next morning in my bed, I heard excited voices in my living room and after I went through my morning routine, I found overly excited Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Tank and Hector with legal pads, tablets and white boards (!) in my living room. Of course, as those men are, they had already accumulated all the information needed, to open RangeDog and hammered out a Business Plan in only a few hours with military precision.

It took them almost 6 months to get certified and licensed, before RangeDog was opened. After Eva was born, I needed something to do and took the courses necessary to become a K9 trainer. Of course Ranger didn't skimp out and hired the best company to train me and all of his men.

A few months after Eva's birth, I found out I was pregnant with Alex. Because my job at for a Newark Retailer was already taken again and I didn't want to go back to Bounty hunting with a small child on the way.

Unknown to me, Ranger and the Core Team had already a Plan for me and put me in charge of RangeDog. It gave me flexible working hours and Eva and Alex love being around the dogs.

I occasionally have to go out into the field, but only for training purposes, but it is a rare occasion.

As I walk along the cages, to open the doors for the dogs to come out and play, I see that all of the cages from our younger dogs are open and empty.

I rush through my routine and find a small Hershey's kisses wrapper lying next to Joker's cage, which gives away the perpetrator immediately. Only one man is seriously obsessed with them, since his wife got pregnant again and has a serious craving for them.

I pick up the wrapper and with a small smile on my lips I walk back into Rangemen and up to the fifth floor, to find it in utter Chaos. Our young Dogs are running around everywhere and I barely can duck an incoming ball. These guys get up to no good when Lester Santos is left in charge.

"LESTER SANTOS" I shout and suddenly everybody, dogs and humans alike, stop what they are doing and look at me.

"Someone is in trouble" Manny sing songs and picks his puppy, which he named Daisy, up.

Lester peeks around his cubicle with an innocent look on his face. "Oh hey beautiful, how are you?" He gets up and walks towards me, with Joker hot on his heels. As the dog sees me he jumps around Lester and comes running up to me with his tail flapping excitingly.

"If you don't want anyone to know you are the perpetrator, stop eating these at the crime scene!" I tell him and hold up the wrapper. All of the men start laughing and Lester just shoots them dirty looks.

"I promise beautiful, that it wasn't me!" He exclaims and I only roll my eyes at his excuse. "Someone is framing me! You know how Ranger banned all sweets on site; I do not want to get called to the mats again. It messes my hair up!"

"Oh you mean like you tried to frame Manny last week, for eating all the Doughnuts out of the staff fridge?" I question and push myself up again.

"Come on, those Newark cops didn't need them... they are already fat enough!" Les retorts.

"Well so are you…" To be honest Lester is anything but fat. He still looks as ripped as the day I met him. "Especially, if you keep eating these!" I inform him. "Maybe I should tell Ranger…"

"Please don't...he is going to make me train with the new recruits!" Les whines and I laugh.

"I am sure; we can come to some sort of agreement!" I state with a small smile. "Cleaning out the dog cages for four weeks!" I offer and he immediately shakes his head.

"One" Les retorts.

"Four" I reply firmly.

"Fine...two" He says and then sighs as he sees my face. "Alright I will do four…"

I nod and turn around. "Bring them back down, when you are done playing."

All of the men just nod and as I walk down the stairs, I only hear them ribbing Lester. I know that Manny set him up, but Les had it coming. ' _Payback is a bitch, Les_ ' I think with a small smile.

* * *

"Care to explain, why Lester needs to clean the dog cages for four weeks, Babe?" My husband asks as he walks into my office, with Diana Prince following close behind him, later on that afternoon.

"No, not really. He is getting his punishment and you don't need to interfere" I tell him and look up from my paperwork.

"Good. Tia Rosa would not be impressed, if I broke his fingers, before the babies are born" Ranger says and comes to stand behind me.

"You wouldn't see her flan for a decade" I point out and lean my head against him as he sighs.

"Damn...she always threatens me with that. Tia Rosa plays dirty" He chuckles. That is another thing that has changed since he got treatment: He laughs more and makes jokes. In the beginning, that frightened his men, but now they appreciate their Boss being a little more... happier.

"Ready to go home?" I ask, as I pack away my paperwork and shut down my computer.

"Yes" He simply answers and pulls me out of my chair. "Let's pick up the rug rats and go home. I need some quality family time."

Ranger has been working around the clock for the past two weeks. During the night he was either on surveillance or bringing in skips and during the day he trained the new Rangemen Recruits with Tank.

These days, Manny and Hal oversee Recruitment and Training of new Rangemen and get help from Monster and Chez, if needed. But once in a while Ranger and Tank, like to get their hands dirty and put the new guys through the wringer, just to prove that they still got what it takes.

As Eva was born, he took a step back and started only working a maximum of 10 hour days and if no one is sick or Trenton needs saving again, he spends his Sundays with us.

Ranger checks the cages for me, as I lock up my office, before the two of us get into his newest Porsche Cayenne. He only got this car two days ago and it still has the new car smell.

"It is surprising that this car still smells new...I mean after all, our kids proof to have a track record of getting quickly rid of that" I point out, as we pull out of the garage.

"I still cannot believe that Alex threw up in the new SUV" He shakes his head and smiles at the memory. Alex was sick that day and on our way to the Doctor, he threw up all over the back seat. Ranger had bought that car for me only that morning and he didn't know, if he was going to cry or laugh first.

"Well Eva, did better!" I remind him and he starts laughing. "Tank will hold that over her head for the rest of her life. I predict, that he will tell that story on her wedding day!"

Tank just had his car detailed and took his god daughter out to the Fun Fair. On their way home he bought her an iced Chocolate and Eva thought it was a great Idea to dip her hand into it and paint on Uncle Tank's leather interior and the windows.

"She made him cry" Ranger laughs, as he parks the car in the car park of the kindergarten.

"But so did you as, Julie had stored the Coca Cola in the small portable freezer and it got all over you and the Cayenne." I point out.

"What a sticky mess" He shakes his head with a smile. "I should call her and remind her of that!"

* * *

"Mummy...I am not feeling so well" Eva moans, 10 minutes later as we get into the car.

"What's wrong, Eva?" I ask and look back from the front seat. She looks a little green around her nose and is holding her tummy. "Does your tummy hurt?"

"Yes" She moans and the next thing I hear is a big fart from the back seat and her throwing up simultaneously.

"You had to jinx it" Ranger points out as he pulls up in front of the curb at my parent's place, speed dialling Bobby as we both hop out of the car to tend to Eva.

"I cannot believe she has Food Poisoning" I exclaim in a whisper, over Eva's Rangemen hospital bed. "What the f…" I stop myself and hold in the F word. "What did they give the kids to eat?" I shake my head and wipe my bloodshot eyes. Bobby gave her a drip; too keep up her fluids and antibiotics to help with the infection. "Oh god, I am such a bad mother...How did I not know she was sick?"

"You are not a bad mother, Babe. She was fine this morning." Ranger assures me, comes around and wraps me into his arms. "I have already notified the kindergarten and apparently more kids are sick. They have launched an investigation and shut down the facilities until further notice."

"That is supposed to be the best one around. How can the staff feed the kids bad food?" I ask a little louder.

"We will get to the bottom of this and it may not have been food" He points out and kisses my temple.

"We need to get your car aired out" I chuckle.

"Yes...yes we do" He says and I close my eyes.

* * *

The next Day we can take Eva back to our house and pick Alex up from my parents place on the way home.

"Mom, what happened to the wallpaper?" I ask shocked and look at the spot above the couch. There are circles and little stick man drawn on it and I already know who is responsible for it.

"Alex, got a little enthusiastic with the painting...But it doesn't matter" My mom waves off and I shoot her a puzzling look. My parents' house is always kept neat and tidy, you wouldn't find one spot of dust or dirt anywhere in this place and yet my mother is not screaming from the top of her lounges at me, for my son painting on her wall.  _The Apocalypse must be upon us!_

"Your Dad got in on the fun as well, that's why there are stick man. And he said that he might get Alex and Eva to paint some more on it." My mother says with a smile.  _Yepp, the world is definitely ending!_

"Mommy, can we go now?" Eva asks weakly from her spot in my father's recliner.

"Yes, we will. Let me quickly call your Dad and brother." I say and walk out towards the backyard. Ranger is sitting with Alex in his lap next to my Dad, who has Diana Prince's head in his lap, in one of the Outdoor Lounge Chairs. They are currently discussing the best way to air out the Cayenne. My Dad has long ago given up, convincing Ranger to buy Italian or AmericanCars.

I am glad that my Dad has welcomed Ranger back with open arms. Those two spend a lot of time together, after Ranger came back into my life, and even went fishing with Tank, Lester, Hector, Zip and Bobby.

I quickly snap a picture with my phone and smile. This one will be another great addition to my picture wall in our house, where all the special moments are framed for the ages.

We have come a long way and life could not get better, even though our family life gets a little crazy from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the Speech further down, given by one of the characters in this chapter, is taken directly from the Blue Bloods Pilot. The Writers and TV station hold all copyright!
> 
> Also to clear something up, because I have not included this in this chapter: (Because Jennifer asked again awesome question, and i forgot that you all probably had them)
> 
> Lester and his wife were expecting twins in the last chapter and Little Eva got food poisoning through a broken and rusted water pipe in the kindergarten.

**Steph's POV**

"I cannot believe I let this happen!" my husband of over 20 years, and the father of my three beautiful children, grumbles.

"Cut it out, Ricardo" I growl under my breath, as we make our way through the crowd of people.

"Why can I not say how I feel about all of this?" He asks motions around and scowls at me for using his first name.

"Because, this is the most important day in your son's life and you better show your support" I retort and push him forward, to where our daughter is currently sitting.

"I am not happy about this...not happy at all" Ranger exclaims and I roll my eyes. We have been through this countless of times and my husband has yet to stop complaining about it.

"Dad…please...don't make a scene today and don't fight with Alex" our daughter Eva begs, as she moves down the row, so thatwe can take a seat as well. Eva is 22 years old now and she and Alex are really close. "Or I will get Uncle Tank to kick your ass."

"With his broken hip, I'd like to see him trying" Ranger replies, which earns him an eye roll from his daughter. All our kids are the spitting image of their Dad, but inherited the wild curls and jersey attitude from me.

"Dad..." Julie says, as she approaches and nods at Ranger, before giving me and Eva a hug.

"I don't get a hug?" My husband questions, as he glares at his oldest daughter.

"No...You don't deserve one" she replies and sits down next to Eva. I am happy that all of them get along with each other. Ranger and I first thought Julie would be jealous; turns out she loved the idea of more siblings.

As she turned 18, she moved to New York to get away from Rachel and to attend the Columbia University of Arts. This brought Ranger and her even closer together.

"Last night was amazing..." Eva gushes.

"We are proud of you Julie" I add and smile at her. Yesterday was the opening of her first own gallery, where she showed of her masterpieces.

"Thank you... It was a great success. We sold multiple paintings" She beams and then looks around. "Where is Diego?"

"He is driving in with Uncle Lester and Tia Maria" Ranger informs her. "They are running a little late."

Diego is our youngest and is only 17 years old. He was born, as I just had turned 41. It was certainly a surprise, but it was never a question of not having him, even though the Doctors said there are great risks.

"Dad...can you please at least slide your blank face in place, so that not everybody sees how unhappy you are about this?" Julie asks, satisfied with the answer she was given.

I can see that my husband is about to say something, but I elbow him into his ribs, to keep him from doing just that.

"Babe" Ranger sighs and shakes his head.

"Don't Babe me. I don't want you guys fighting today. This is Alex's day and you will not ruin it." I tell him sternly.

Behind me Lula and Tank are laughing, as they sit down, with mine and Carlos's parents. Tank and Lula had their ups and downs over the past 20 years, but I am glad that they fought through them, just like me and Ranger.

"Still won't let up I see" Tank chuckles and Ranger shoots his best friend a glare.

"You know this is preposterous. He only does it to spite me!" Ranger grumbles and I roll my eyes again, at this rate I won't be able to look straight ahead again.

"Oh no, not again Ranger" Bobby sighs, as he sits down with Hector and Zip, in the row behind us. Bobby was married for all about 5 minutes to a Woman, who turned out to be a real...well slut. Anna slept around and cost him a great deal of money, after they got married.

But one good thing came out of that Marriage: His Daughter Victoria Marie. Alex is quite interested in her, but they are still in the Friend zone at the moment.

Hector and Zip took a while to get together. Both of them were afraid of taking the plunge, but in the end Hector manned up andasked Zip out, which could not have made me happier.

"Dad" Eva and Julie sigh at the same time and then whisper shout "Jinx".

"That is not the reason he does this and you know that. He wants to be like you... a good man. He just chose a different path than you. And I am glad about that!" I repeat, what I have been repeating for the past year, since our son announced his plans.

"Son, it is not about what you want, it is about what Alex wants" Ricardo Manoso, Ranger's father says from the row behind us.

"Had I not pushed Stephanie so hard into something she did not want to do, our relationship could have been a lot better, when she was a Teenager or a Bounty hunter" My mother adds and Amrita Manoso nods.

I am glad, that mine and Ranger's parents were still fit enough to make the trip for Alex's big Day. Like all our kids, he is close to his Grandparents and between the four of them; they have spoiled them rotten over the years.

Like a moping child, my husband shuts up and looks everywhere but us.

More people come in and take their seats, making me worry that Les, Maria and Diego are going to be late. But just minutesbefore the Ceremony starts, Lester, they come rushing in.

"Sorry Mom...first Tio Les couldn't find his hair gel, then Tia Maria had the wrong shoes, so we had to drive back and then we got stuck in traffic" Diego whispers and kisses my cheek.

"It's ok. Come take a seat." I tell him and give him a kiss on the cheek, as he sits down next to me.

"Next time you should plan those things in...The Santos family is never on time...makes me wonder if my cousin ever went to the Army!" Ranger says around me to our son and Les 'accidentally' pushes his elbow against his head. "Hey!"

"Shut up or I will both take you to the mats" Tank grumbles and I shoot him a grateful smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Commissioner Donnelly" The speaker says and the room applauds as the Commissioner, dressed in his Dress Blues, comes out on stage.

He is an impressive man. Tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes and quite handsome too. I read that he is one of the youngest Commissioners this country has ever seen, coming into Office at the age of 40.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen" Donnelly pauses and looks around the room. "You have earned the distinction of being the best trained and best prepared police officers in the world, ready to serve and protect the most vibrant city in the world,in one of the most demanding policing environments anyplace, anywhere. To whom every day brings the responsibility ofkeeping all New Yorkers safe from crime and the threat of terrorism."

"And though the city is on the very cutting edge of technology, nothing replaces your eyes and ears on the street" The commissioner adds in a serious tone "And we remain safe because of the hard work and dedication of the men and women of the New York City Police Department."

"Congratulations to your families, your friends and congratulations to you, our new New York City police officers!" He adds andconcludes his speech.

All the Rookies throw their hats into the air and we all stand, cheering and clapping for our relatives.

I am so proud of Alex for becoming a Cop in New York, even though his father sees it as a slight insult, that his oldest Son went to become a cop, rather than joined the military. Like Ricardo said earlier on, it's about what Alex wants, not what we want.

But secretly I am happy, that he will be close by. If Alex has inherited any of my bad luck, he will be shot at plenty of times, but at least he will be stateside, where there are a lot of hospitals and doctors and not in a God forsaken desert with only the army medic around.

I love that Ranger was so dedicated to the Army; that he proudly served his country, but I also hate what it did to him. Uncle Sam left him hanging plenty of times and I do not want my son to go through the same thing **.**

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Since he was little he followed me everywhere and always announced he wanted to be 'Just like Daddy'. I taught all my kids, how to defend themselves and to pick locks, but Alex was the only one who showed interest in the security Business. So it hit me hard, as he announced last year that he enrolled into the Police Academy.

"Dad" Alex nods and holds out his hand for me to shake, after he was hugged and kissed by everybody else.

"Alex" I nod, take his hand and pull him into a hug. I can see over his shoulder, that Steph ushers the rest of the family towards the exit, to give the two of us a moment alone. "I am proud of you!"

"You are not saying that, because mom threatened you to cut off your balls?" My son asks warily and hugs me a little tighter, before letting me go.

"We both know that she doesn't back up her threats with actions." I state. "And yes I am proud of you, even though I have a hard time accepting that you'd rather become a cop, than step into my footsteps."

"Dad…" Alex sighs. "At some Point, when you only can take down a skip with your cane and an electrical wheelchair, I will step into your footsteps and take over Rangemen, but I need to get some bad ass skills first."

"Well that is not going to happen for another 10 years or so" I mutter, making Alex laugh. "Don't tell your mother, but I am also glad that you decided to become a cop. You got your curiosity from her mother and it would be wasted in the Army."

"Mom's the word" He replies and hooks my arm into his "Come on old man; let me escort you up those stairs."

"Call me that one more time and I will show you, my bad ass skills!" I retort and take my arm back.

As we walk outside, I see my wife of over 20 years standing between our children laughing with the wind blowing, her now grey, curls into her face, I cannot help the smile on my face. Life could not be better. We surely had our ups and downs, but in the end it worked out well for us.


End file.
